


Maybe (Ziam one-shot)

by another-realist (smittenoversendrick)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Heartache, Heartbreak, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love, zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenoversendrick/pseuds/another-realist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years later and Zayn is still very much in love with Liam. Set in a universe where Zayn and the others are still on good terms, which is why they're at Zayn's listening party. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe (Ziam one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote a fic about anything so I apologize is this seems off or rushed or ugly or whatever. Thank you for taking the time to visit and click on my work! Haha. Really means a lot. I may also have this up on Wattpad. I have the same username on WP which is another-realist. :)
> 
> Hope you like this angsty Ziam fic I wrote! Listen to fOoL fOr YoU while reading; it'll set the mood, I promise. :)

Zayn watched as Liam spun Sophia around on the dance floor at his listening party they arranged for this special event, his jaw clenched as his eyes were carefully trained on the boy. He grunted when he saw how Sophia leaned in to kiss her boyfriend sweetly on the lips, the action making Zayn’s stomach twist in knots out of jealousy.

"Hey, that all you’re drinking?" Harry asked as he came out of nowhere, a glass of champagne in one hand and a platter with some biscuits in the other. "Yeah, I’m good with scotch." the broody man responded quietly before tearing his eyes away from the couple on the dance floor, the look of pain etched on his features evident to the long-haired lad standing in front of him.

"You still not over him, big guy?" Harry questioned with a teasing smile on his lips, going to shake his head at his friend before sighing. "He's happy, you know. You should be too, Zayn." the younger lad advised, feeling absolutely sorry for his friend.

"If only it were that easy, Haz." Zayn laughed and pressed his lips together in a thin line, feeling his heart sink as he saw how Liam basically glowed in the presence of his girlfriend.

Harry was about to speak again but was quickly called over by Simon and some producers that wanted to talk to him, an apologetic smile on his face as he walked away and went over to where his boss was. Zayn just sighed and went to find an empty table where he could sit down, closing his eyes as a shaky breath was drawn from his chest.

He started thinking about what could’ve been if only Liam had loved him back five years ago. He smiled as the memories of a younger version of the both of them started flooding his head; all the times he had sung to Liam on stage, all the times he had casually revealed his crush on Liam during interviews, all the times he had popped out of nowhere just to shower the boy with the love that was swelling inside Zayn’s heart in that moment.

It all came back; even the moment when Zayn was finally hit with the realization that Liam could never love him back the way he loved the boy. He remained slouched over the table with his eyes downcast, not noticing his manager coming over to tell him that it was time for him to thank everybody for coming out tonight. He nodded his head and weakly stood up, bringing along with him his unfinished glass of scotch to the small stage set up in the middle of the garden.

Once Zayn was standing in front of the microphone and everybody had gathered around to listen to what the man of the night had to say, the lad cleared his throat and managed to force a measly smile on his pale lips. “I’d like to thank all of you for coming tonight. This is a really big night for me, and to spend it in your presence really makes it all worth it,” he started, his drink still in hand as he let his eyes scan the small crowd in front of him. “I’m more than thankful for the feedback you have given me regarding my album. This album is like a baby to me, and to hear those words from you really warms my heart, you know? It’s something I worked hard for in the past couple of months, and to hear my songs playing everywhere is really.. amazing.” he remarked, a grin now on his face before his whole body froze at the sight of Liam smiling at him encouragingly, one arm wrapped around Sophia’s waist firmly.

He sighed shakily into the mic before laughing quietly and looking up at the people in front of him. “I.. thought I’d sing for you guys this one song on the album that.. really speaks for itself,” he explained before setting his drink down and taking the mic out of its holder.

“This song really means a lot to me, and I wrote this way back when I was still with the guys.” Zayn said sadly and forced a smile on his face, stealing a glance at Liam and going to bite down on his lip when he saw the look of confusion etched on the man’s face.

Zayn went over to where the piano was and informed his band which song they were going to play, shifting slightly on the piano seat before he leaned forward and breathed into the microphone. “Here’s track 10, everyone. I hope you enjoy.”

 

**_This love is tainted_ **

**_I need you and I hate it_ **

**_You’re caught between a dream_ **

**_and a movie scene_ **

**_In a way, you know what I mean_ **

**_When the darts just miss, I just can’t resist it_ **

****

Zayn closed his eyes as he started singing, all the memories he shared together with Liam flooding back into his mind again. Why couldn’t Liam love him back? Zayn was an easy person to love, but why couldn’t Liam just find it in his heart to give loving Zayn a chance?

 

**_Cause I’m a fool for you and the things you do_ **

**_I’m a fool for you and the things,_ **

**_the things you do_ **

**_The things you do, the things you do_ **

****

Zayn just wanted to open up Liam’s eyes to the truth that he loved him. It’s been five years but he was still right there, patiently waiting for the day that Liam would bring himself to love Zayn back. Oh what he would give to be in Sophia’s shoes for a day, just to know what it was like to be loved by Liam, to be held by Liam.

 

**_When you’re looking like this,_ **

**_I just can’t resist it_ **

**_I know sometimes I hide it_ **

**_But I can’t this time cause it’s gonna defeat me_ **

**_But if you won’t believe me, believe me_ **

****

Liam always thought that Zayn was joking around whenever the younger boy admitted his feelings for him, thinking that it was nothing but a simple crush he had on Liam. No matter how hard Zayn tried to tell Liam that he loved him, the older lad just wouldn’t have it and brush him off, following it up with a thank you for being a brother that he never had; and that just broke Zayn inside.

     Zayn was always scolded for his ‘crush’ on Liam and he tried his very best to hide whatever he was feeling inside, not wanting to get in more trouble with the people around them since what he was feeling for Liam was inappropriate. He tried, he really did. But if it’s love, what could Zayn do? He wore his heart out on his sleeve, which was both a good thing and a bad thing since his heart broke easily when it came to rejection.

 

**_Cause I’m a fool for you_ **

**_And the things you do_ **

**_I’m a fool for you a_ ** **_nd the things,_ **

**_the things you do_ **

****

What could Zayn do? He was in too deep and there was no way out of it. No matter what he did to try and erase his feelings for Liam, he would always find himself back to square one.

 

**_I know, I know given a chance_ **

**_I’d do it again_ **

**_Cause I can’t help myself_ **

**_Cause I can’t stop myself_ **

**_I just love being a fool for you_ **

****

If Zayn were given a chance to turn back the clock and stop himself this time from developing such strong love for Liam, he wouldn’t take it. He knew it was no good to keep on loving Liam, but the happiness he felt by seeing Liam happy, even if it was in the arms of another, made up for all the pain and loneliness he was feeling inside.

 

**_Cause I’m a fool for you and the things you do_ **

**_I’m a fool for you and the things,_ **

**_the things you do_ **

 

 Zayn knew for a fact that in another life, he would still love Liam. And maybe in that life, Liam would and could love him back.

 

**_This love is tainted.._ **

 

**Maybe.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please leave a comment below and hopefully a kudos too? :) I'm also open to requests and I will do them all! Just please state the plot line and the ship. I am comfortable in whatever ship you want me to do. :) If you want me to do Larry, I will. If you want me to do you and the boy you're shipping yourself with, I will. So yeah, thanks again for taking the time to read! :)
> 
> ALL COMMENTS WILL BE ENTERTAINED. :)


End file.
